What About Me?
by cjsylvester
Summary: Reshiram, the white dragon and Zekrom, the black dragon. But this story is not about them. What was forgotten, when the dragon split in two, an empty husk was left behind. Kyurem, the grey dragon.
1. Prologue

A long time ago in the Unova region, there was a beautiful kingdom with many wonderful people, plentiful resources, and a kind-hearted king. But there was also two princes, one who followed ideals, and one who followed truths. They shared a wonderful Dragon pokemon, its name forgotten in time. One day the princes began arguing about which was better, a truth or an ideal. The fight turned into a war, and the dragon split into two pokemon. Reshiram, the white dragon and Zekrom, the black dragon. But this story is not about them. What was forgotten, when the dragon split in two, an empty husk was left behind. Kyurem, the grey dragon. Kyurem was forgotten because he fled to find a place to rest, to gain strength, to come back as a legend. Now we follow him on a journey of revival.

* * *

**HI! Well first pokemon story eva'! Hopefully won't fail at it. Next chappie we'll get a little peek at what Kyurem's daily life is and a trainer, still don't know if trainer should be a guy or a girl though. Well R&R!**

**-CJ out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hi! I'm Zanira!

**Hello! This chapter we introduce the trainer who meets Kyurem, I have decided it will be a girl and she's visiting her home town at the moment. Hope it's good!**

* * *

****Chapter 1

I look at the clouds as I walk along the beach. I look at the little scar on my wrist and then out to sea, and shudder. My little Zoroa walks beside me, occasionally barking at the wingull that circle overhead. I find a place and set down my guitar case and then sitting down. I open it up and bring out my other pokemon.

"Come on out guys!" I toss up five pokeballs and they open to reveal Meloetta, Espeon, Trubish, Flygon, and Serperior. They all smile and greet me and begin to play around in the surf. I tune my guitar and play a few chords. Then I start a song, so I hopefully can find the inspiration to finish it.

You and me, wild and free

Searching far and wide~

To find a place to call our own

But this feeling just won't subside!

Meloetta comes over and starts singing with me, the rest soon join. Along with a few wild pokemon!

Gotta' go faster! Faster!

'Till the world is a blur

Gotta' be stronger! Stronger!

So you don't have to cry

Gotta' try harder! Harder!

Wait a minute, why?

We've already touched the sky!

"Zanie!" I stop playing and turn around to see my eight year old brother, Clyde, running toward me with a basket in his hand, waving with the other, "Zanie! You forgot your lunch again!"

Oh, he's so freaking adorable, "Thank-you Clyde!" I smile and put my guitar down, and hug him when he puts the basket down, "So what'd the cooks make us this time?" I let go of him and ruffle his caramel hair and smile at him.

He bites his thumb-nail, "I forgot to ask." he began fidgeting with the sand, "Sorry."

I hug him again, "That's okay Clyde!" I let go and smile at him again, "Now it can be a surprise!" I reach for the basket, but Clyde put it a little out of my reach and I fall over getting sand in my short, silver hair and my eyes. Clyde starts laughing and I rub the sand out of my eyes. I smile and grab the basket, "Now let's see what the cooks made us!" I look inside, sandwiches, "Oh, they made a broccoli casserole!"

"Ewww!" I can tell he's grimacing.

"Oooo! And delicious turkey sandwiches," Oh, this is good, "with a note, 'Let Clyde eat all the sandwich."

"I don't like turkey!" He says, "It's to dry!"

"Well it looks like I have to eat two lunches!" I take one and take a bite, "Mmmmm!" He grabs the basket and looks inside.

"YOU LIE!" He pulls out the other sandwich, "This is nutella!"

I start laughing, "You just fell for the trap!" I take another bite of this delicious nutella sandwich, "So anyway, how was it while I was away?"

"Quiet," He says taking a bite of his sandwich, "it was really boring just listening to Granpa talk on and on about how this hotel made us rich."

"But it did, Clyde," I look at the horizon and watch the clouds float by, "and that's why we are fortunate enough to have all our stuff."

"I guess you're right." He sighs, "Pokemon!" He points to a-a,

Corsola.

_Flashback _

I run along the beach toward the tall grass, "Ima find pretty pokemon!" I stop and look out to sea. Then a little pink something poke up through the surface of the shallows. I wade through the water fascinated with those little pink spikes. I reach the spikes and begin poking them and giggling. Then they start moving away from me.

"Come back!" I pout and wade after them, they float up to reveal a Corsola, "Pretty pokemon!" I smile and wade towards it. The spikes on it glow white and fires them at me, "AAAAH!"

_End Flashback_

I get up, run to the treeline and crouch behind a tree. I crouch down, close my eyes, and clutch my head. Something nudges my arm. I open my eyes and see Serperior, Flygon, Melloetta, who has my guitar, Espeon, Trubish, and Zoroa. I smile weakly and take the guitar from Melloetta's outstretched hands.

"Zanie? Zanira!" Clyde yells.

"I'm in the trees," I reply, "Is the Corsola gone?" I shiver and look at my scar.

"No, I want you to meet it!" I swear my heart almost stopped beating. I clutch my guitar so hard my knuckles went white.

"No th-thanks Clyde," My voice shakes, "it's wild and might attack."

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARRR!_

A loud roar rips through the air causing the ground to shake and my pokemon to return to their pokeballs, "CLYDE!" I get up and run to where he's lying on the beach, "Clyde! Are you okay!?" I set my guitar down and turn him over. He has the Corsola in his arms. I jerk back and scramble away. He moans and sits up.

"Go home, Clyde." I tell him, "I'm checkin' this out."

"But what if-" He starts.

I interrupt him, "No, I'm checkin' this out, and besides," I smile, "I have my pokemon! Oh and could you take my guitar home?" He nods. I turn and face the mountains where the roar came from and set off.

* * *

**Well, as you can see, her name is Zanira and I really hope this was good. R&R!**

**-CJ out!**


End file.
